


Warrior Cats -One shots and Inspiration dumps-

by CatzGam3rz



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mothpool implied for the first chapter, Out of Character, at least it's supposed to be, no beta we die like men, possibly, tags to be added i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatzGam3rz/pseuds/CatzGam3rz
Summary: Part one of the -Dump your dumbass ideas into a writing pot-Anyways, have some Jayfeather and Mothwing stuff, Idk if I like how this turned out but I'm happy I wrote it at least





	Warrior Cats -One shots and Inspiration dumps-

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Leafpool  
> I crave for mom Mothwing and while I didn't do it too well here I might expand more later who knows  
> Also I just love Jayfeather so yeah

 

The lake territories we’re silent, cold, the sky clear of clouds causing the snow to almost glow in the moons light. Soon, the silence was disturbed by the light crunch of snow, a grey tabby was padding along the side of the lake head raising slightly as they came to the end of the pine forest that ran higher up the bank, they only paused a moment before padding forward again ears flicking slightly as they made their way further around the lake.

Jayfeather only paused again after picking up the scent of the Riverclan border blinking for a few moments before sitting down. He flicked and ear, closing his eyes as his head buzzed, he felt exhaustion weigh on his limbs before growling at himself shaking his head and turning around in the direction he came,

“Hey! Who goes there?”

Jayfeather paused taking a breath and heaving a sigh, turning in the direction he heard the voice speak, picking up the unsurprising scent of a Riverclan warrior, two in fact, an impromptu moonhigh patrol he supposes

“Jayfeather?” this voice was from a different cat, though Jayfeather couldn’t bother to attempt to recognize who, the crunch of snow let him now of their approach tail swishing slightly behind him, “Is something wrong in Thunderclan?” the voice was from a molly, Minnowtail to be precise, worry clear in her voice,

“Wouldn’t they have sent Leafpool or even Alderheart to ask if something was?” the other warrior, Dappletuft, murmurs to his companion, voice more confused than spiteful though Jayfeather felt a flicker of annoyance choosing to focus on that for the moment,

“I would like to speak with Mothwing if you would get her for me, Preferably in private.” his voice was short sightless eyes narrowed slightly at the two Warriors in front of him hearing them straighten slightly and pause,

“I Suppose we could,” Minnowtail said in a confused voice Jayfeather hearing Dappletuft give a slight murmur of disagreement before they both turned, their footsteps slowly fading away as the slight annoyance from earlier faded, leaving the buzz to return to the toms ears

 

The tom sat for a while sightless eyes gazing straight forward, one could assume he had frozen there if his ears didn’t flick slightly as the Riverclan medicine cat approached,

“Jayfeather? Is everything alright? Did Leafpool send you for catmint?” Mothwing stops a few paces away from Jayfeather the toms head turning to look more directly at the molly a worry worming into her chest as she saw the exhaustion behind the toms sightless eyes,

“I... no the stock has thankfully not run out, and... the sickness has not spread much further,” the toms voice was level though Mothwing doubted a visit this late would be waranted by nothing,

“How are Millie and Ambermoon,” she asked kindly, padding forward to take a seat next to the smaller cat, the two cats had fallen ill earlier in the moon... though Mothwing still felt an uncomfortable suspicion over Jayfeathers visit as simple news likely could have waited for a gathering.

Jayfeathers shoulders dropped slightly a sigh escaping his chest, “Millie joined Larksong soon after last Halfmoon meeting,” he says somberly head no longer looking at Mothwing but at the frozen lake, “And Ambermoon passed four sunrises ago... “

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mothwing murmured her tail swishing to cover her paws eyes blinking sympathetically, “It’s always difficult to lose clanmates, especially in leafbare,” she glanced over to the tom who’s gaze was still focused on the lake,  
“Have more cats fallen ill? You aren’t the cat to walk around the lake to share reports Jayfeather,” she spoke softly clearly concerned about the tom

Jayfeather stiffened next to her eyes closing taking a shuddering breath, “After Ambermoon... we hoped that the main worry of this bout of sickness had faded for a while... and for a day or so we, we thought it had but...” he paused gritting his teeth eyes still determidly shut,  
“But later.. Leafpool started to fall ill, and she insisted she was fine and it was just a cough, and she seemed fine, she was _fine_... “ he took another shuddering breath claws unsheathing.

Mothwings felt like ice was spreading through her chest as she listened to Jayfeather speak the toms head lowered, ears pinned back, “She... she got worse and we couldn’t do anything... we tried everything but she just.. she just got worst and then,” His voice caught taking a breath tears falling from his eyes now, “She... she passed away last night,” he murmured eyes open and glaring at the ground, “She wanted... to say goodbye,” he fell silent tears still falling unwillingly down his face.

 

The molly was silent next to him as he dug his claws into the snow feeling claws of grief clutch at his throat while he desperately tried to calm himself down body shivering violently. He soon froze, feeling a warm pelt wrap around him his overworked mind barely noting the Riverclan medicine cats scent feeling the long calming strokes of her tongue on his head as he shook lightly in the large molly’s embrace.

“Thank you for telling me Jayfeather,” she said softly as she felt the toms shaking subside, “are you... do you want to talk,” her chin was resting lightly on the toms head not expecting a response, ears perking as she heard him take another deep breath,

“I’m just, tired,” he growled softly, “I’m tired of losing cats outside of my control, of... of seeing them drift away and knowing.. knowing you didn’t do enough, “ he shuddered again eyes slits glaring at the ground, “I’m tired of talking to thin air expecting someone to be there even though I know that they aren’t, I’m tired of going through the same things,” he clawed the ground in front of him frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks, “Over, and over again even though I thought the last time it was over, Hollyleaf, Briarlight, Half-” his voice broke his body shaking again Mothwing pausing a moment before returning to grooming his head.

 

They sat in silence for a while, at least until Jayfeather sat up straight with a low sigh, Mothwing sat back blinking any remaining tears from her eyes,

“It's okay to feel frustrated with the way life turns, in the end, we do all we can and simply move on” she murmurs memories of a deep red sky and ice blue flashing through her mind, “I hope... you and Alderheart find peaceful moons to come,” she stood up padding campwards before glancing back, “Make sure to rest and take care of yourself Jayfeather, you know she wouldn’t want you fading away after all of this,” she continued slowly in the direction of her camp  before pausing ears perking slightly,

“Thank you Mothwing,” it was muttered softly under the toms breath as he turned head lowered to return to his camp his voice barely reaching the molly who gave a small smile in return.  
  
And though the ice of grief in her chest was no less, just as the claws in his throat weren't any less sharp, they felt perhaps soothed.  
And as they both padded home to face the next day, and although they may not sense it, a spirit smiles softly upon them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest some story ideas in the comments if you'd like!  
> I already have a few more ideas for short stories but they all revolve around grief and such so I'd prefer to split them up a little y'know? so yeah! feel free!


End file.
